


Early Summer.

by Stargateloversteph



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargateloversteph/pseuds/Stargateloversteph
Summary: Frankie and Boyd spend a day at the beach, enjoying the sunshine, amongst other things.





	1. Chapter 1

"Please, Boyd!" Frankie upping her grovelling level as she batted her eyes at him.

"Why can't we just go for a walk? Or a nice lunch somewhere? The beach, in February, you have got to be kidding me, Frankie." Boyd replied looking over the top of his glass as he lowered the morning paper he was reading.

"Stop being such a grouch. It's sunny and warm, and it's the first decent weather we've had. Please, I want to get out of the city, get away from the noise and the chaos, just enjoy the peace." Seeing him take his glasses and drop the paper onto the table as she explained why she wanted to go to the beach.

"If I agree, and only if, which beach were you thinking of?" Seeing Frankies eyes light up when he asked her which beach.

As soon as he asked which beach she was thinking of going to she knew she had won. She pretended to think about where she wanted to go, yet already knowing which beach she wanted to visit.

"What about Camber Sands?" Knowing she was pushing her luck a little bit by picking somewhere that was two hours drive away.

"Now you're definitely taking the piss. Why all the way up there? We have closer beaches, Frankie." Boyd really wishing he hadn't even entered into this conversation.

"Because I like it there. It reminds me of summer holidays, and family, and laughter. Of being a carefree child who's biggest and hardest decision was what ice cream I wanted. It's still early." Glancing up at the clock on the wall before looking back at Boyd. "I can pack a picnic while you get ready. We can stop off for a drink on the way, enjoy the scenery. Please, Peter." The use of his given name being the ball breaker.

"You know how to make me say yes, don't you?" Feigning annoyance as he attempted to glare at Frankie. "Get ready then. I'll go take a shower and get ready." Seeing and hearing Frankie squeal as she all but jumped out her seat and went towards him.

"Thank you," Frankie mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and kissing his cheek.

Boyd just grunted as she let go of him, he was not going to let her know that he was looking forward to the trip. He watched her nearly skip out the room in the direction of the garage, no doubt to find the picnic basket. Making Frankie happy made him happy, but that was information he didn't need to share. Getting up from the table he ran his hand over his beard, the hair just a little longer than normal but not too long, at least not yet. He could skip the shave and just get showered and dressed, which meant getting Frankie out the house quicker.

Frankie was sat at the kitchen table when Boyd came downstairs, pale purple shirt and dark grey pinstripe trousers on. He saw she had changed from jeans into shorts and a red and white girly top. Frankie didn't do shorts, or dresses, or anything that involved showing off her legs. Frankie had very nice legs, very flexible legs. Imagining the things Frankie's legs could do was not going to get them out of the house.

"You ready?" Boyd asked as he gave his head a shake to clear out the image of Frankie's legs on his shoulders.

"Ready," Frankie replied, her voice happy and very girly.

"You can drive there." Throwing the keys to his car at Frankie, which Frankie caught single-handed.

Frankie opened the car as she stepped out the front door and threw her keys at Boyd for him to lock up. Once she had the picnic basket and blankets in the boot she got in and started the car, revving the engine a couple of times just to annoy Boyd as he walked down the path to the car. When he got in the passenger seat he just scowled at Frankie, Frankie just laughing as she waited for him to put his seat belt on. Frankie had the car at the end of the street in less than three seconds, Boyd now remembering why he hated letting Frankie drive his car. Frankie wasn't so happy ten minutes later when every single light she had hit was red and the traffic was bumper to bumper.

"And this is why I hate the city." Frankie's temper slowly building as she moved the car a couple of feet before stopping again.

"Now, now. As long as we get there in one piece, Frances." Knowing the use of her given name drove her nuts.

"Okay, Pete." Deciding two could play the name game.

Boyd shut up after that, Frankie smirking as she finally found a slot and overtook the car in front only to be stopped by another red light. It took well over an hour to get out of the city and on to the motorway, a journey they could do in forty minutes normally. Frankie was glad when the road opened up and she could floor the car, blow the cobwebs out the engine as her dad used to call it.

"The beach isn't going anywhere, Frankie. What's the rush?" Boyd watching the speed on the car slowly wavering just above sixty.

"I want my lunch, and get to the beach before the tide turns and we have no beach left." The car hitting seventy miles an hour.

"You any idea where we are stopping for lunch?" Boyd seeing cars go past in a slight blur.

"Of course, I've stuck an address in google maps." Pointing to her phone which she had managed to hook up without his knowledge.

"I'll just watch the world go by in a blur. Slow down for fuck sake, you're hitting seventy-five." Seeing Frankie glance at the dash and apply gentle pressure to the brake.

Boyd kept a close eye on the speed as Frankie drove, Frankie scowling at him as she slowed down and took a turn off the motorway on to some small narrow country road following the directions the phone gave her.

"Where the hell are we going?" Boyd asked as the phone gave another direction.

"There." Frankie pointing to the pub just ahead of them at the entrance to a small village.

"The Wheel Inn, well isn't that a quaint little village pub." Boyd looking at the side of the pub and the outside beer garden at the back of it.

"Shut up. And if you don't like my driving you drive to the beach, and home again." Turning the engine off and removing the keys from the ignition.

"Let's eat, I'm sure they'll do a nice steak in here." Boyd smiling as he got out the car.

Frankie just shook her head, following Boyd out the car and towards the pub, locking the car as she walked away.

"We sitting outside?" Boyd stopping and looking at Frankie.

"Sure, it's a nice warm day so let's enjoy it." Boyd leading the way to the outside garden.

Boyd took a seat and picked the menu up, Frankie sitting opposite him and doing the same. Frankie was more interested in watching Boyd than looking at the menu, seeing his face light up when he saw the steak on the menu.

"Found the steak did we?" Boyd looking up at Frankie, his grin growing as he saw her smile.

"Proper steak, medium rare, thick cut chips, and vegetables. What more could I ask for?" Frankie now looking at the menu.

"I'll have the fish, and a Diet Coke." Frankie putting the menu back on the table as Boyd went to stand up.

Boyd moved pasts Frankie but stopped just behind her, leaning down and kissing her cheek first then moved to her lips. It was just a light peak, followed by another before he stood up and his finger stroked her cheek where he had kissed her. Frankie smiled, the smile on Boyds face as he walked away giving her that butterfly feeling in her stomach. She loved him, and he loved her, yet neither of them said it often. They didn't need to, it was obvious in the way they did things. The small things showed her he loved her, like how he made her coffee when he heard her get up, and how her clothes were always neatly ironed in the wardrobe beside his. How there was always chocolate in the fridge even though he didn't eat it, and how as soon as he sat beside her his hand would either be around hers or his arm would go around her shoulder. There was also the moments when he was so worn down and vulnerable when he would curl up in her lap as she stroked her fingers through his hair and rub her hand up and down his back. Boyd was a very private man, and for him to show her that side of him proved his love for her more than a ring or a wedding ever would.

She was just as bad as showing emotions though, saying that she loved him. She would try to show him in small gestures. Making his favourite meal even though she hated medium rare steak. Buying all the healthy snacks he ate when she preferred chocolate and biscuits. Taking the time to listen while he ranted and raved about the latest case and how shit everything was. She was also there when he crumbled when his walls fell and she would hold him as tight as she could as he sobbed into her chest. Love wasn't about the words, it was about being there for the other person when they needed you the most.

"You're deep in thought." Boyd appearing as if by magic at her side with two glasses in his hand.

"Yeah, just thinking." Frankie watching as Boyd sat down beside her instead of opposite her.

"You okay?" Giving her shoulder a playful nudge before he took a sip of his pint.

"I'm fine." Looking at the disbelieving look on Boyd's face. "I am, it's just," pausing mid-sentence. "I love you." The words soft and a little hesitant.

Boyd was a little surprised by Frankie's words, especially out in public in broad daylight. Slipping one arm around her waist, he used his other hand to take hold of her hand. Frankie shuffled closer and lay her head on his shoulder, his head resting on top of hers.

"I love you too." His own words a mere whisper as he felt Frankie squeeze his fingers.

Neither moved, both lost in the spontaneous and tender moment they were having. It wasn't until a man carrying two plates came to the table did they break apart, both looking a little sheepish after such a public display of affection. The man put the plates and cutlery on the table, telling them to enjoy their meal before walking away.

"Wow, this looks good." Frankie picking up her knife and fork and cutting into her fish.

"Now there's a nice piece of meat." Boyd stabbing his fork into the still pinkish steak.

"That's disgusting. Give it a minute and it will get up and start mooing or run away to chew some grass, either is an option looking at the colour of that." Frankie making gagging sounds as she watched Boyd cut a piece off the steak and start to chew it.

Frankie turned back to her own meal, at least the fish was cooked properly. As they ate Boyd asked Frankie why the beach was so special, so she told him about family trips to the beach, and not just Camber Sands. She told him of other beaches she had visited, Brighton being one of the last ones she had been to with both her parents. After her father died her mother refused to go away again, Frankie being just seventeen when he passed away. The following year she took her first holiday abroad with some mates from college, a glorified piss up, Sun, sea and sex. Even at uni, it hasn't really changed, holidays spent in the sun with a different man every time. Frankie finished her meal and put her cutlery down, pushing the plate aside and looking at Boyd, his body language showing how uncomfortable he was with what Frankie had just told him.

"Crap, I'm sorry. Too much information for my current boyfriend to handle." Giving his thigh a squeeze under the table.

"It's okay, I just, I've never heard you speak so candidly about your past, so open. I knew you were no saint, but I didn't realise you had such a good time in your youth." Boyd giving up on the side salad and pushing his plate aside away as well

"Ohhh, do I detect a jealous streak coming out there?" Trying to nudge Boyd but not really doing anything at all.

"No." Boyd snapped back rather too quickly, Frankie just raising her eyebrow as she looked at him. "Okay, maybe just a tiny one, okay." Boyd finishing his pint in three mouthfuls.

"Awww, that's sweet." Reaching up to kiss his cheek. "Even though you knew I lived on a beach in Cyprus with Andreas. You aren't exactly mister keep it your trousers, are you? Two wives and god only knows how many lovers. You going to sit there an tell me you didn't have girls dropping at feet back in the day?" Taking a drink of coke as she saw Boyd shift uncomfortably in his seat. "Yeah, I thought so. And you have had nearly nineteen years extra to get laid." Boyd growling at her comment.

"Shut up, Frankie." Boyd managed to say before he stood up and stretched his arms.

Frankie finished her drink and stood up, going to stand beside Boyd as he waited for her. They walked back to the car and Frankie opened it, climbing in and starting the engine. Once Boyd was in Frankie set out back towards the beach. When they arrived at the beach Frankie was like a school kid, all excited and bouncy. She practically dragged Boyd over the sand dunes to the beach, taking her shoes off as soon as her feet hit the sand.

"This is more beautiful than I remember it being." Frankie digging her bare toes into the warm, dry sand.

"It is beautiful. Let's find a spot to sit down then." Boyd letting Frankie again drag him across the beach.

When Frankie stopped she turned to Boyd and took the blanket from on top of the picnic basket, shaking it out before laying it on the sand. Boyd just watched her, straightening the corners before sitting down. Placing the basket beside the blanket he sat down beside her, getting out the suntan lotion out the basket and turning to Frankie. Frankie went to take it but he stopped her, flipping open the cap and squirting some into the palm of his hand. Boyd took his time, making sure every inch of her pale, freckled covered skin was covered.

"You can do your face." Passing Frankie the bottle when he was sure he had covered every bit of exposed skin from her toes up to her neck and chest.

Frankie took the bottle and used a small amount to cover her face, passing him the bottle as she lay down on her back, quickly rolling on her front and turning her head to face him. Boyd put the bottle back in the basket and pulled out a book he had brought with him, getting his glasses out his shirt pocket. The sun was warm on his back and neck, Frankie was sprawled out beside him, her long freckle covered legs again taking his mind places he wasn't to dwell on. Turning back to his book he opened it on the page he had marked, maybe this wasn't such a bad way to spend his day off.


	2. Sand Dunes.

“We really should move now.” Boyd pointed out seeing the waves stop a few feet away from his own feet.

“Next time we get here earlier,” Frankie grumbled as she stood up.

Boyd took the picnic basket while Frankie picked the blanket up. Frankie glances around at the coastline, the whole area surrounded by sand dunes. There was no one else in sight, everyone seeming to have left when the tide turned.

“How about we sit in the dunes? I don’t want to go home just yet.” Seeing Boyd look around after she asked.

“If you want.” Seeing Frankie grin when he agreed in a roundabout way.

“Come on then.” Frankie picking her shoes up and heading up the small strip of sand to the well-beaten path into the dunes.

Boyd followed, picnic basket in hand as he watched Frankie’s arse. Frankie led them into the sand dunes, walking around for nearly five minutes before she finally stopped and turned to Boyd.

“Perfect.” Dropping her shoes and flicking the blanket out so she could place it on the mix of long grass and sand.

Boyd just stood and watched her, glancing around at the very deep and secluded sand dune Frankie had picked to sit on. When Frankie was sure she had the blanket in place she sat down, moving her shoes so they were closer to the blanket. Boyd placed the basket down and sat beside her, seeing Frankie lie down and look up at him.

“I miss days like this, just you, me, the world far away, with the sun shining and the gulls squawking.” Rolling over onto her side so she was facing him.

“It is nice to leave it all behind. It’s been a while since we did this, probably too long.” Lying down beside Frankie as he spoke.

“Thank you, for agreeing to this,” Frankie whispered as she leaned closer to Boyd.

“You knew I would.” Reaching over to stroke Frankie’s cheek.

“Even so, I do appreciate it.” Moving her head just enough to brush her lips across Boyds.

As soon as Boyd responded to the kiss Frankie moved so her body was flush with his, her arm going over his waist so she could pull him as close as possible.

“Frankie.” Boyd managed to mumble between kisses.

“Mhhh.” Frankie replied as she nipped his lip.

“We’re in public!” Pointing out the obvious to Frankie as she hooked her leg over his.

“Why do you think I picked this specific sand dune?” The hand that had been on his waist now groping his arse.

“Shit, Frankie.” Boyd groaned as she gave up groping his arse on the outside of his pants and slid her hand inside.

Frankie let her hand stroke over the very smooth skin of his arse before attempting to move her hand to the front of his pants, all the while continuing to kiss him. Boyd wasn’t as easily distracted, pulling Frankie’s lower body flush with his so she couldn’t work her hand between them.

“Frankie, we’re on a public beach for fuck sake.” Trying to grab her arm and stop her from proceeding any further.

“It’s secluded, there’s no one about, and by the feel of this,” Frankie grinding her hips into Boyds, “your body is happy to say yes.”

Frankie didn’t push any further, just kissed him, her teeth and tongue working from Boyd's mouth to his neck. She kept her hand inside his trousers, moving it back and forth until Boyd was so occupied she managed to slid it between them, her hand cupping him through his shorts. Boyd groaned as Frankie took hold of him, her teeth nipping his neck before she licked the skin to take away the sting.

“Jesus, Frankie!” Boyd gasped as Frankie worked her hand into his shorts and squeezed him.

Frankie had the upper hand, knowing that she had won. Without warning she flipped Boyd onto his back, straddling his thighs as Boyd blinked against the sun in his eyes. Frankie shifted her upper body slightly so her head blocked out the sun. Boyd blinked and looked up at Frankie, the sun behind her giving her a halo around her dark hair. She looked like an angel, her hands working his belt, button and zip undone as he focused on her face. Frankie freed his erection from his shorts, Boyd closing his eyes as Frankie’s warm slender hand grasped him. Boyd opened his eyes as he slid his hands up under the red and white flowery top Frankie had on.

“Shorts off,” Boyd growled as Frankie worked his erection.

Frankie let go of him and stood up, her shorts already undone by the time she towered over him. Pushing her short down she saw the top she had on hung low enough to cover her so her underwear joined her shorts at her ankles. Kicking them to one side Frankie again straddled Boyd, staying on her knees until she had managed to pull his trousers and boxers lower when he lifted his backside from the ground. As soon as his clothes were low enough Frankie had her hand around him, dropping down onto him in one swift movement. Boyd's hand shot up from his sides as he placed them on her thighs pinning her to him. Frankie stayed still until she felt Boyd buck his hips, she started with a low steady rhythm, his hands moving up and down her thighs with each up and down movement she made. Boyd was not used to being the submissive one in sex, and not surprisingly just because they were in public he wasn’t about to relinquish that.

Boyd sat up slowly, Frankie adjusting her position as Boyd moved. Their bodies stayed connected, Frankie finding herself sat in Boyd’s lap as he placed his hands on her hips and started to set a quick up and down thrust to meet Frankie’s movements. They were both close but Frankie was getting restless.

“Deeper.” She moaned as she tried to grind down him more.

“Put your legs behind me, cross them,” Boyd suggested as Frankie lifted off him enough to move her legs so they were crossed behind him on his arse.

The shift in Frankie’s position was enough to drive Boyd fully inside her, both of them losing it as they each countered the others movements. Boyd came first, the spasms of his erection and the release of his semen triggered Frankie to climax, her walls clamping around Boyd as he made a strangled sort of growl. Frankie slid her arms up Boyds back so her hands were on his shoulders, her head resting against his chest.

“I swear you're going to kill me or have me arrested, again,” Boyd told Frankie as he kissed the strip of skin on her shoulder where her black bra strap was.

“If I killed you what fun would that be? I’d have no one to have sex on the beach with, or sex with at all come to think of it. And you don’t get conjugal visits in prison, so that’s no good either.” Tilting her head up to look at Boyd.

“You forgot the bit about loving me.” Boyd chipped in as Frankie smiled.

“There is that of course. But now I need to move. Where’s the towel before this gets messy?” Frankie glancing around where they were sat.

“Here,” Boyd said as he attempted to slot the towel between them.

Frankie took the towel and reached behind her, pushing it between them as she lifted up. With one hand to keep her steady, she used the other to move the towel to help clean up the sticky mess on both of them.

“For fuck sake, now I’ve got sand sticking on my dick, Frankie,” Boyd grumbled as he looked down his half exposed manhood.

“It’s not like I don’t have sand in some undesirable place now.” Frankie pointed out as she finally shift herself completely off Boyd and sat beside him, pulling down her top to cover herself. “At least you can rinse yours off. There are a few bottles of water in the basket. Get on your knees, lean forward, pour some water over it, wipe it with some of the serviettes, all clean. Speaking of serviettes, pass me a couple so I can save my top getting messy.” Waiting for Boyd to pass her a couple of the white serviettes before lifting her arse up and slotting them between her legs.

Boyd looked down at his sand dotted manhood, at the bottles of water in the picnic basket and then at Frankie. Frankie could see what he was thinking and responded before he could ask.

“No, absolutely not! You can clean your own sticky, sand covered mess up.” Glaring at Boyd as she lay down.

“How do I keep my trousers dry?” Boyd asked picking a bottle of water up and turning to look at Frankie.

“For fuck sake, Boyd,” Frankie complained as she sat up and took the bottle from his hand.

Frankie took the bottle and unscrewed the lid, passing the bottle back to Boyd.

“Shuffle to the edge of the blanket, on your knees, family jewels cupped in your hand.” Watching Boyd do as she asked. “Use my shoulder to lean on a little.” Holding the bottle ready to pour when Boyd placed his free hand on Frankie’s shoulder.

Frankie quickly poured some of the water over Boyd's manhood, watching as he rubbed the water pooled in his hand over himself to wash away the sand. Frankie poured a little more over him as he rub himself, washing away the remaining sticky sand. Boyd removed his hand from Frankie’s shoulder and kneeled back, shaking his manhood as he reached for the serviettes. Frankie was quicker, a serviette already in her hand as she wrapped it around him. Boyd looked down and saw Frankie wiping him over, his manhood giving an appreciative twitch. Frankie looked up at him, eyebrow raised.

“You want to be cleaning it again? If you don’t let go I might just make you lick it clean.” Boyd attempting to smirk at Frankie, but her quick as lightning response cutting him down.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Frankie having that shit eating grin on her face as Boyd twitched again.

“You haven’t got the balls.” Boyd throwing the gauntlet straight back at Frankie.

Boyd had never seen Frankie move so fast, her mouth around him in seconds before he could even blink.

“Shit, Frankie.” Boyd bucking into Frankie’s mouth as his fingers tangled in her hair.

Frankie licked and sucked his erection, letting him go with a pop as she placed her hand on him and stroked him as she took his ball sack in her mouth.

“I gonna come in your eye if you don’t stop!” Tightening the grip on her hair but not enough to hurt her.

Frankie gave his ball sack one last hard suck before letting going, her mouth going straight back around his erection. Between her mouth around him and her hand manipulating his sack, it didn't take long before he went rigid and Frankie tasted the first squirt of semen on her tongue. Frankie swallowed, taking every last drop until he started to go limp in her mouth. Frankie looked up at Boyd as she slowly let him go, his fingers now loose in her hair. Boyd opened his eyes and looked down as he felt Frankie letting go, their eyes locking as she let him fall from her lips. Frankie pulled Boyd's shorts up and tucked him, making sure he was hung to the right. Once his shorts were up she did his trousers, zip, button and belt, rocking back on the balls of her feet before she sat down and lay back on the blanket.

Boyd lay down beside her, squeezing his arm under her neck and rolling her towards him. Frankie rolled towards him, her leg hooking over his as she pulled her top down to cover her arse. Settling her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes, felt the sun warming her legs and the arm she had across his stomach.

“You okay?” Boyd asking as he broke the silence.

“Mhhhh.” Was all Frankie replied as she squeezed herself closer to Boyd?

“The sun's getting low, maybe we should consider making a move.” Boyd lifting his arm to look at his watch.

“Yeah, just five more minutes, please.” Frankie nearly purring as she slid her hand up under Boyd's top to stroke his chest with the tips of her fingers.

Boyd looked down at Frankie, her body curled against his. Boyd knew he was attractive to women. He always seemed to attract the wrong type though, or the ones who only wanted to brag and say they had slept with him. His marriage to Mary had gone wrong for several reasons, Luke disappearing, the amount of time he worked, the fact that as a policeman he couldn’t keep an eye on his own son, according to Mary anyway. He was more cautious of women now, more dubious about getting involved in a relationship. Yet looking down at Frankie, seeing her sleeping half-naked on the sand dunes, he knew this was it. Neither of them would say this was long term or commit with a ring and wedding, but that suited both of them. The sun was now low enough in the sky that it had dropped behind the sand dunes, the small dip they were in cooling quicker than either of them had expected. Frankie shivered as a breeze blow across them, her exposed arms and legs covered in goosebumps.

“Times up, Frankie. Let's get you ready and back in the car before you get too cold.” Boyd kissing Frankie’s head as he gave her a nudge.

“You’ll keep me warm,” Frankie mumbled against Boyd's chest as she nearly crawled on top of him.

“Frankie, it’s getting cold and dark. Come on, we can do this again soon but we need to leave now.” Boyd not giving Frankie a chance to argue as he untangled her from his side and sat up.

Frankie rolled onto her back and looked up at Boyd, pouting as she shivered again. Boyd packed away the bits and pieces they had got out the basket while Frankie reached for her underwear and shorts. Boyd tired not to look but his male ego got the better of him, a glimpse of Frankie’s neatly trimmed mound making his manhood twitch. Boyd had to admit that his sex life had never been better. There was something about Frankie that had him constantly wanting to please her, to be better than he was. Grace had once said that Frankie brought out the best and worst in him, their attitude and temperament matching perfectly. He still had the moody, bad-tempered side to him, yet he had mellowed since he started dating Frankie.

“You ready?” Boyd asked as Frankie stood up and did a short of wiggle with her arse.

“Yeah, I need the ladies and a shower.” Tugging on the seat of her shorts.

“Toilets should still be open,” Boyd replied as he bent over and picked the picnic blanket up, giving it a shake before folding it up.

Draping the blanket over the lid of the basket he picked it up with one hand and held his other hand out to Frankie. Frankie took his hand and they walked slowly up and out the dune they had been sitting in. The toilet block was still open and they took it in turns using the facilities, Frankie going first then swapping with Boyd. When Boyd came out of the toilet Frankie passed him the keys for the car as she yawned loudly.

“Your turn.” Picking the basket up off the floor and heading towards the car.

Boyd got in the car and turned the heating on low, the warm air washing over Frankie’s bare legs as she put her seat belt on. Boyd looked at the car's clock and considered his options, straight two-hour drive home or a stop halfway like they had done on the way there. If he stopped they wouldn’t get back until late, and he wasn’t tired so he could manage a straight drive home without stopping.

They weren’t even half an hour into the journey and Frankie was asleep, her head back against the headrest for support. As Boyd drove he kept glancing across at her, her position not really changing as she slept. She did wake once, glancing around then turning slightly to face him before falling asleep again. It seemed a shame to wake her when Boyd pulls the car onto the drive and cut the engine.

“Hey, sleeping beauty. Time to wake up.” Boyd giving Frankie a gentle nudge to wake her up.

“I need a shower,” Frankie mumbled sleepily as she shifted in her seat.

“I bet you do. You go get inside and I’ll sort everything out.” Passing Frankie the house keys before he got out the car.

Frankie got out of the car and dragged herself up the stairs and unlocked the front door, a blast of warm air hitting as she stepped inside. She did briefly consider skipping the shower but squashed that idea as she moved and her underwear chaffed against her. She headed straight upstairs for the bathroom, stripping off as she went. But the time she switched the shower on she was naked, the pile of clothes dropped on the bathroom floor. No matter how tired she was she needed to wash away the sand and stickiness before bed. She wasn’t surprised to find Boyd in bed when she was done, his clothes neatly away in the laundry hamper. Crawling into bed naked she curled up on her side, Boyd automatically rolling to her and pulling her against his chest. Frankie was asleep again in minutes, Boyd kissing her neck as she slept. He closed his eyes sighing, with Frankie asleep in his arms he felt like he was the luckiest man alive.


End file.
